


Lovesick Witch

by TheTinySapling



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinySapling/pseuds/TheTinySapling
Summary: A painfully oblivious and lovesick Akko takes a stroll in the dead of night only to run into the source of her problems.





	Lovesick Witch

Akko rolled over in bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She hugged her pillow to her chest in another futile attempt at getting comfortable, but all it really did was make the room feel stuffier. She held back a groan of frustration.

Her roommates and the rest of the campus had long since drifted off into a peaceful slumber and Akko couldn't help but envy them. She had been tossing and turning for a few hours now and no matter what she did she couldn't relax.

Akko had been experiencing this strange sort of restlessness much more frequently nowadays, especially in the dead of night when she only had her thoughts to keep her company. Thoughts that almost always revolved around a single person. A person that Akko definitely wasn't going to think about right now. A person that Akko definitely didn't think was incredibly talented and amazing and kind and had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

Akko shoved her pillow off the bed and onto the floor, glaring at it and pouting like a petulant child. She didn't understand what was wrong with her lately. In all her sixteen years of living she had never been this fixated on a friend before.

Yes, despite their initial animosity, Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari were now friends. They had forged an unlikely friendship during their time at the Cavendish estate, and saving the world together had only served to further solidify their bond. Now Akko considered Diana one of her closest friends, on par with even Lotte and Sucy.

So then why did she feel so strange whenever she thought about her? And for that matter, why was she thinking about her so often in the first place? Akko knew she was a little dense when it came to some things (okay, maybe _a lot_ of things), but she was pretty sure friends didn't think about each other nearly as often as she thought about Diana. Maybe it was different when you started out as enemies.

She let out a sigh as quietly as she could before swinging her legs over the side of her bed. Being in this room wasn't doing her any good and she felt like she was in dire need of some fresh air right now. Careful not to wake either of her friends, Akko quickly changed into some sweatpants and tennis shoes before slipping out the door.

Akko was no stranger to sneaking around in the middle of the night, so it wasn't too hard for her to slip past the few remaining faculty and cleaning crews milling about at this hour. A few dramatic barrel rolls and some military crawling and she was in the clear. She honestly had no idea where she was planning to go, but once she left the building and walked out into the refreshing night air she decided it was fine not to have a game plan.

No real destination in mind, Akko walked around the campus simply enjoying the sights and sounds of Luna Nova at night. The soft chirping of crickets was oddly soothing and the occasional owl hoot brought a smile to Akko's face. In the daytime the school looked grand and distinguished, but at night it was something else entirely. There was just something about the nighttime ambiance and gentle glow of the moon that made it take on an otherworldly beauty. It really shouldn't have come as a surprise, but Luna Nova seemed truly magical right now.

She didn't know how long she had walked around for, but Akko was feeling much better now that she was out and about. Maybe stretching her legs outside was all she really needed. She had even managed not to think about—Akko's train of thought came to a screeching halt as she rounded a corner to see none other than Diana Cavendish.

Akko ducked back around the building at the speed of light, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she pressed herself up flat against the wall. What was Diana doing here? Oh no, had she seen her? Was the jig up? Akko was already in trouble for breaking that door on Tuesday; she couldn't afford to get into trouble for breaking curfew as well. If she had to clean one more toilet she might just die.

But wait, it's not as if Diana would turn her in, right? They were friends now and she had been far more forgiving of Akko's mischief ever since the Noir Missile Crisis. Thinking about it rationally, it was also way too late for Diana to be on patrol. The blonde probably didn't have permission to be out here either.

Calming her thoughts and reassuring herself that there was no reason to be freaking out, Akko timidly peaked around the corner to see if she had been caught.

To her surprise, Diana didn't seem to have noticed her presence after all. The girl was leaned against one of the building's pillars, arms delicately crossed over her waist, and her eyes closed. Knowing how hard the blonde usually worked, Akko wondered if she had simply fallen asleep standing up. She got her answer when a nearby owl let out an adorable "who?" and Diana smiled ever so slightly.

Akko felt her breath catch at the sight. Luna Nova was beautiful, but it couldn't hold a candle to a smiling Diana. She looked so peaceful and unguarded right then that Akko couldn't help but stare.  

Akko let her eyes roam freely. It wasn't every day that she got to observe Diana like this. The way the moonlight hit Diana's blonde tresses created the illusion of a shimmering white. It brought to mind the light magic Chariot used to use in her performances, and Akko was utterly transfixed by the sight. Eventually she tore her gaze away to continue its journey, carefully tracing the contours of Diana's face, mapping out every line, curve, and detail. She let herself admire Diana's full lashes and her soft pale skin, before finally coming to rest on her lips. Akko found herself wishing that she could get a closer look, and her traitorous eyes began wandering even lower of their own accord, committing to memory Diana's delicate silhouette-

The brunette felt a wave of heat rush to her face as a feeling of guilt began creeping up on her. It suddenly didn't feel right to continue to watch Diana like this without her knowing. Like she was spying on the other girl or intruding on something she wasn't supposed to be.

Akko didn't want to disturb this peaceful moment, but the pull towards Diana, as well as her natural curiosity, got the better of her. Quickly making up her mind, and giving Diana one last guilty onceover, Akko stepped out from behind her cover and began casually walking over to the blonde, not bothering to quiet her footsteps.

Diana immediately whipped her head up at the sound of her approach and Akko wondered how the girl hadn't heard her earlier. The blonde had a brief moment of panic before her eyes filled with recognition. The way she instantly relaxed at the sight of Akko gave the brunette butterflies.

"Akko?"

"Eheheh, fancy meeting you here Diana," she said rubbing the back of her neck somewhat sheepishly.

"Akko what are you doing out here?" Diana sounded more surprised than anything.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought taking a walk might help." Akko conveniently left out the part about how Diana was essentially the one keeping her up at night.  

"Oh. I see...While I can certainly sympathize, you really shouldn't be out past curfew Akko. Professor Finnelan is still quite upset about her broken door. I doubt she'd be lenient with your punishment if you were to be caught."

"But it was an accident!" she whisper-yelled, puffing her cheeks in mostly feigned indignation. "And what about you Diana? Aren't you out past curfew as well?"

The question seemed to catch the blonde off guard and she faltered slightly before responding.

"You know I have night patrol Akko."

The brunette wasn't buying it. While it was true that tonight was one of Diana's scheduled patrols (Was it weird Akko knew that? It wasn't weird right?), the girl was still technically a student and had never been required to be out so late.

"At 3am without your broom?"

The way Diana guiltily looked off to the side only confirmed what Akko already knew. The crimson eyed girl smiled smugly as she sidled up closer to Diana.

"Hmmm~ what's this? Super serious honor student Diana Cavendish is sneaking around in the middle of the night and breaking the rules? I never thought I'd see the day," she snickered, lightly nudging the other girl with her elbow. "Just wait till everyone hears about this."

When a moment passed and Diana remained silent, Akko's playfulness was replaced with worry.

"Hey, Diana. Are you okay? I'm sorry, I was just messing with you." She placed a hand on Diana's shoulder in what was hopefully a comforting gesture.

The touch seemed to snap Diana out of whatever it was. She looked up and smiled reassuringly, covering Akko's hand with one of her own.

"No, it's fine. I was just lost in thought for a moment." She let out a sigh. "Truthfully, I'm out here for the same reason as you."Akko's heart flip flopped in her chest. She had to remind herself that Diana didn't know the real reason she couldn't sleep. "I've just...had a lot on my mind lately."

Akko nodded in understanding. Diana had always had a lot of responsibilities, but after the Missile Crisis the faculty had started pushing even more tasks on the poor girl. While it was a testament to just how much they believed in her abilities, it was also incredibly unfair. Or at least Akko thought so. The girl had helped save the world and bring back magic, couldn't she get a vacation or something?

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked sincerely. The brunette knew she still had a long way to go when it came to being a witch, but there had to be some way she could help lighten the load. She looked into Diana's eyes, hoping to convey that this was something she was actually serious about.

Diana looked at her for a long, hard moment. Maybe Akko was just imagining things, but it looked like the blonde was searching her face for something. Diana's eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue, and so intense right then that Akko could feel herself becoming lost in them.

Everything in the background seemed to fade away, leaving just the two of them. All she could hear in the surrounding silence was the pounding of her own heart. She was suddenly painfully aware of how close they were standing and how Diana's hand still covered her own on the girl's shoulder. Those nameless feelings Akko had regarding Diana came swirling back full force, and Akko felt herself overwhelmed by the urge to be closer to the other girl.

Just as Akko felt herself begin to take an unconscious step forward, the sound of an owl taking flight caused both girls to jump apart unceremoniously. The brunette barely avoided tripping over her own feet before properly righting herself, while Diana took the time to smooth out her skirt and correct her own posture.

Akko didn't really understand what had transpired in that short moment, but she found herself immediately missing the close proximity of the other girl, and also silently cursing herself for ever thinking owls were cute.

Diana—unflappable as ever—was the first to compose herself, though she seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"A-ahem. Thank you very much for the offer Akko, but that will be unnecessary. I'm sure all I need is some rest and relaxation, which this weekend will no doubt afford me."

"Okay," was all Akko could think to say—still dazed and very much distracted by the hue of pink she could swear was dusting the blonde's cheeks.

They stood there in awkward silence for awhile, until Akko realized she may have weirded Diana out with whatever that was and might want to beat a hasty retreat.

"I guess I better try to get some sleep now," she muttered bashfully.

"Yes," Diana quickly agreed. "It would probably be best for us both to get some rest." Without further ado, she swiftly turned to make her way down the walkway. "Until tomorrow then."

Surprised by the girl's suddenly brisk manner, Akko blurted out, "Diana, wait."

Before she even knew what she was doing, Akko had reached out to take hold of the other girl's hand, surprising them both. The action caused the blonde to turn back around and finally return Akko's gaze. The brunette wavered for just a moment, not actually having a plan of action.

"Um, well, I just- I just wanted you to know, if you ever need help, or even just want someone to talk to..." She took a breath and steeled her resolve before continuing. "I'm always here for you." The conviction with which Akko ended that statement left her more than a little embarrassed, but damned if she wasn't going to follow through now.

Diana looked somewhat shocked at the declaration, and for one terrible moment Akko was afraid she had done or said something completely ridiculous.

Then Diana's expression changed to one that the brunette could classify as nothing other than _adoration_ —a soft smile and the kindest eyes lighting up her features.

Akko felt lightheaded as the other witch gently squeezed her hand and simply murmured, "I know," before slowly releasing her. "Goodnight Akko."

She could barely hear her own response over the sound of the blood rushing in her ears. "Goodnight...Diana."

And just like that the other girl disappeared down the corridor and out of sight.

Akko made her way back to her dorm room in a fugue-like state, barely pausing to take her shoes off before quietly slipping into bed. She stared straight-ahead at the underside of her roommate's bed for an alarming amount of time.

It had finally happened. Sometime during the course of their interaction tonight something had slid into place—some out of reach piece of understanding that had been eluding Akko this whole time. She had been ignorant, oblivious, and unbearably dense, but now she _knew_. Now she could call to mind the very name of the emotion that had been plaguing her.

Part of her wanted to put it away, to put it in a box and shove it back into her subconscious where it could never be seen again. The other part of her wanted to shout it from the rooftops and declare it for all the world to hear. She settled on whispering it into the darkness of her room.

"I'm in love with Diana."

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely remain a one-shot judging from my inability to update EVER *nervous laughter* But I just wanted to put it out there anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
